Episode 1896 (18 January 2000)
Synopsis Lisa gets the job offer back again after her refusal, with a much better pay offer, and she tells Mel, who thinks she should go for it, as it is a huge promotion. Rosa nags Beppe about dumping Sam as soon as Sandra shows up, and Beppe says it was nothing to do with that, and then Rosa says what a nice-looking girl Nina is, and how fond she clearly is of Beppe! Steve rushes to E20, where the alarms are going off and Jackie thinks he is over-reacting to everything. Steve points out that he has lots of nuisance calls, his car was vandalised, etc, and asks Jackie to find out from Rosa whether Matthew really is still in Italy with Teresa. Jackie does, but says she won't spy for him again, and Rosa spoke to Teresa, who says she's there with Matthew, and of course Rosa didn't actually speak to Matthew, why would she! Sam goes to see Beppe and moans to Steve, who is sympathetic and says if she ever needs a shoulder to cry on, he's available, and they can both be miserable together. Pauline is still at Mark's bedside, and the doctor tells her that it's because he stopped taking his medication in February because he disliked the side effects. So, in August, he had a high blood test, but he still didn't bother to go back on the medication. Pauline disbelieves it at first, and the doctor said he assumed that Mark would have told her. Lisa arrives to sit by the bedside and says she should have made him see a doctor, especially since he went off his medication. Pauline is irritated that Mark told Lisa and not her. Lisa says it was his decision, his life, and Pauline says she should have told her. Lisa replies she assumed Mark had told her himself. Pauline tells Lisa she's selfish, and no friend of Mark's and it's all her fault that Mark is lying here close to death. Lisa leaves, upset. Robbie helpfully assists the rag and bone man as he is struggling to steal the old junk furniture out of Pauline's. He mentions it to Jeff and Dot who go to check and find that Pauline has indeed been burgled. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Mark is responding to the antibiotics. Sandra is still hanging around and she and Beppe have quite a pleasant day with Joe (who is still off school with his bad arm), and afterwards, Sandra asks Beppe to go for a drink to catch up. He hesitates, but agrees, and Gianni and Rosa are in the Vic discussing Sandra getting her claws into Beppe again. Both are adamant that it won't happen again. Sandra overhears the gossip about Nina being a prostitute, and when Rosa challenges her, she replies "What sort of mother would push her son into dating a prostitute?" Sam leaves the Vic and Nina admires her getting out there on the pull so soon and Sam says it's all part of her plan to win back Beppe. Sam goes to E20, where Steve, spooked by all the nuisance phone calls and damage waits behind the door of the office with a heavy object poised to hit the intruder over the head. Sam walks in and is slightly surprised to see Steve ready to cosh her. He tells her she should have called out and she said she didn't think she had to when he invited her! She and Steve chat cosily on the sofa and she asks for another drink, and while Steve goes to get it, she calls Beppe on her mobile, saying she's here in E20 with Steve, and he's all over her. Beppe is in the Vic with Sandra and sighs and ignores Sam, telling Sandra it's just someone being stupid. Sam and Steve continue to chat and Steve goes to kiss her. She tells him to stop, and explains that he doesn't deserve this - she was just using him to get Beppe jealous, and she expected him to rush over when he heard she was here. She says she's been a real idiot, and she's sorry. Steve replies that they've had a nice time, and Beppe is a fool to let her go, so why don't they go back to his place anyway: she's enjoying herself isn't she? Sam agrees. Credits Main cast *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *James Alexandrou as Martin *June Brown as Dot *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Tony Caunter as Roy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Philip Brook as Dr. Coucher *Robert Putt as Bert Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes